SecondChances
by ChaosSora99
Summary: When Prof. Oak refuses to give Ash a Pokemon after he is late, what does Ash do, well he goes out and captures a pokemon on his own. A AU version of the anime that fixes some of its problems and incorporates the games.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I've decided that since I'm kind of bored at the moment I'm going to type up a story. So I was wondering what I should type up and then it came to me as I was playing one of my old Pokemon games that there were many things about the old Pokemon anime that I didn't like, so why not do a AU of the anime as I think it could have been. So with out further delay, the story begins.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but sometimes I wish I did because then I would be rich and the games would come out faster.**

Second Chances

Prologue: Second Times the Charm

Professor Oak sighed as he leaned back in his chair inside his lab. He knew that he shouldn't feel bad for Ash; I mean he was late unlike everyone else and there for lost his chance to get a pokemon this year, and yet he still did. Professor Oak once again sighed and pressed a button on the bottom of his desk, bringing up the hidden pokeball from the platform in the center of his lab. He supposed he should have not lied to Ash and given him his final pokemon, but the pokemon in this pokeball was still so wild that even the Kanto league champion would have a hard time taming it. With one final sigh Professor Oak turned back to his work, Ash was just going to have to wait to get a pokemon until next year.

_A little ways outside of Pallet Town_

Ash was beyond mad at the moment; no he was just plain pissed. He felt like his whole life was falling down around him. No matter how hard he tried, everything that ever made his life worth living was ripped away from him. First he had lost his dad and now he had even lost his chance at getting a Pokemon until next year. Now Gary was going to was going to be a year ahead of him at Pokemon training and he knew that almost all chances of him becoming a Pokemon Master were fading away fast. It looked like his dads dream for him was never going to be for filled.

Letting out a cry of frustration Ash picked up a rock and hurled it at a near by tree as fast as he could, leaving a nice sized dent in the tree.

"Why, why can't anything in my life ever go right for me?!" Ash yelled out angrily, tears streaming down his face as he went to pick up another rock. Grabbing the rock he went to once again throw it at the tree when he realized something was weird about the 'rock' he just picked up. The object in his hand didn't feel like a rock at all, but in fact felt metallic and was in the shape of a sphere. Looking down at the object in his hand he realized with joy that it was a pokeball.

Happily bringing the pokeball out in front of him, he quickly realized the pokeball in front of him wasn't like all of the pokeballs he was used to seeing. Instead of being red and white in color, this one was a pure white in color and instead of having a black line like normal pokeballs; this had a line of red. While still admiring his pokeball, a thought crossed though his mind, he still probably wasn't going to be able to use this pokeball until he got a Pokemon next year. This thought brought back all of the anger he had felt earlier rushing back, and in one split second decision he clenched his hand around the sphere and then hurled it as hard as he could behind him before starting to run off in the opposite direction.

It was only a flash of red light in the corner of his eye that made him stop running and turn around to see what caused it. He was surprised to see what looked like red colored energy getting sucked into the white pokeball. It wasn't until the pokeball hit the ground and started shaking back and forth that he realized what had happen. He had some how managed to hit a pokemon that was right in front of him and he hadn't even noticed.

His joy over actually capturing a pokemon in the pokeball only increased when it looked like the pokemon wasn't going to be able to break free of the pokeball. He held his breath and unconscious crossed his fingers as he watched the pokeball continue to shake until he heard the tell tale ping the signaled the pokemon had been caught.

"Yes! I caught a pokemon!" Ash yelled to the heavens, so excited that he had managed to capture a pokemon, not even caring if it was a weak common pokemon, all that mattered is that it was his pokemon. Hugging the pokeball to his chest as if it was the most important thing in the world to him, Ash began to wonder what kind of pokemon he had managed to capture.

"Well I guess there is only one way to find out, pokeball go." Ash said excitedly he threw the ball out in front of him, causing the pokeball to split open and white energy to burst out, while the pokeball returned to his hand.

The white energy started to take shape and soon before him stood, no floated a light pink cat with bright blue eyes, a large head, large feet and a long thin tail. The little cat looked at him questionably, its tail moving behind it, before it tilted its head and said softly, "Mew."

Chapter 1: I What!!!

Ash stood there staring blankly at his new pokemon, not really sure what to make of it. He was sure that if any of the girls he knew in Pallet Town were here, they would start talking about how cute it looked, and this and that, but he wasn't really sure what to make of it at all.

But Ash was of course brought out of his thoughts by his new pokemon which was now only a few inches in front of his face causing him to jump back in his surprise to fall backwards, hurting himself in the process. He looked up to see his pokemon giggling above him, clearly amused. Ash glared back at his pokemon for a few minutes before he realized that he would be laughing at himself right now and started laughing along with his Pokemon.

"Well any way since I'm going to be your trainer now, what's your name?" Ash asked his new pokemon as he got back to his feet, staring in a bit of wonderment at his new pokemon.

His pokemon stared at him blankly for a second before simply saying, "Mew."

"So your name is Mew." Ash said as he continued to look at his pokemon, wondering somewhat absent mindedly how it had the ability to float.

"Mew." Mew said shaking her head yes, slightly amused at her new trainer.

"Oh yeah, I remember Professor Oak saying something about how pokemon can usually only say their names, but some pokemon have been trained to speak normally or something like that. Well this could be a problem." Ash said mostly to himself, but Mew nodded along with him, not really understanding what was going on at all.

"Well Mew I think it's about time we start our journey that is if you want to come with me." Ash said looking at Mew hopefully.

"Mew mew mew meeew eew." Mew said happily as she floated down to sit on one of Ash's shoulders.

"Uh I'll take that as a yes." Ash said not really understanding what Mew said but he figured for its cheerful nature that it must have decided to come with him.

"Well we should probably head back to my house and get some money for our journey, I kind of forgot to grab so this morning. But I think it might by a good idea for now for you to go into your pokeball. You aren't one of the pokemon Professor Oak normally gives out, which could cause a bit of a problem." Ash said trying to work everything out in his head while Mew on his shoulder just nodded along with him, before floating down to the pokeball in his hand, hitting it with her nose and allowing herself to be pulled inside. Sighing a little Ash went to put Mew's pokeball on his belt, only to realize something.

"Oh man, I'm still in my pajamas; I really need to get back to my house and fast." Ash said to himself as he dashed off back towards town, Mew's pokeball clutched tightly in his hand.

_Ash's House: Pallet Town_

Ash raced though the front door, not even caring if his mom was home, only thinking about getting to his room as fast as he could. All he had on his mind were getting changed into normal clothes, getting everything for his journey and then leaving Pallet. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment.

"Ash honey, I head about what happened. I'm sorry you couldn't get a pokemon, but there is always next year." His mom said from the kitchen, stopping Ash midway up the stairs.

"Its okay mom, I caught a pokemon all on my own so I can still go on my journey." Ash said happily holding out Mew's pokeball, only to realize his mom wasn't there to even see it.

"That's great honey, you'll have to go see Professor Oak before you leave town. I'm sure he will want to know that you're leaving on your journey, and want to examine that pokemon you caught to make sure it is fine to travel with." His mom said, her voice drifting out form the kitchen.

"But mom, I'm already behind all of the other trainers as it is." Ash said/whined, once again stopping his climb up the stairs, just to complain to his mother.

"Ash, you are going go see Professor Oak before you go and you are going to like, or I'll make sure you won't be going on a pokemon journey for years to come." His mother's voice sounded out angrily from the kitchen.

"Fine," Ash said, clearly annoyed, before quickly rushing off to his room. His mom just didn't understand, ever second he got on his journey would count if he wanted to be a Pokemon Master.

_Outside Professor Oak's Lab_

At the moment Ash was really starting to get annoyed. First it took him forever to get everything ready for his journey, and then his mom just had to force him to eat something before he left. And now he has to visit Professor Oak before his journey can even start. At this rate his pokemon journey would never begin. If all this wasn't bad enough, he hadn't let Mew out of her pokeball yet and he was starting to feel kind of guilty for not being able to.

"He better be in his lab, or I swear I'm just leaving and I'm not looking back." Ash mumbled under his breath as he knocked on the lab's front door. About a minute or so later the door opened to reveal a somewhat cheerful Professor Oak.

"Well hello there Ash come on in, it's good to see you're actually dressed this time." Professor Oak said half jokingly, as he beckoned Ash to come into the lab, which Ash did some what reluctantly.

"Now Ash your mom just called, what's this about you capturing your own pokemon? That is supposed to be very hard to do, especially with out even weakening it a bit first with another pokemon." Professor Oak questioned, getting a bit more serious when he noticed the white pokeball attached to Ash's belt.

"Well instead of just telling you, why don't I just show you? Come on out." Ash said taking the pokeball off his belt and holding it out in front of him, not even bothering to call Mew's name as Mew was his only pokemon. Once Mew took form, Ash was happy to see his Mew once again, but Professor Oak wasn't so much happy, as he was stunned.

"Well Professor, this is my new friend, and pokemon, Mew." Ash said rubbing his pokemon's head affectionately, while Mew let out soft purring sounds while leaning into Ash's hand.

"My word, never in all my life did I think I'd ever see this pokemon. Ash, do you even know what this pokemon is?" Professor Oak asked, kind of confused as to why Ash was referring to his pokemon is such a casual manor. Didn't he even know what the pokemon he had just captured was?

"Well professor it kept saying mew over and over again in the forest so I kind of figured that it's name must be Mew." Ash said really confused as to why Professor Oak was acting so strange. I mean Mew was just like any other pokemon, wasn't it.

"Ash, don't you even know what a Mew is?" Professor Oak asked/yelled staring in disbelief at Ash.

"Uh its some type of pokemon." Ash answered, not really getting Professor Oak's point.

"Ash, Mew is a psychic type pokemon that was thought by many to be extinct and many consider it a legendary pokemon and some even consider it to be the most powerful pokemon to ever exist. Few even say it has the ability to learn every move in existence." Professor Oak said, recalling some of his limited knowledge on Mew.

"You mean I actually captured a legendary pokemon. Oh yeah, take that Gary!" Ash yelled out in joy, Mew floating over to him, just happy to see her new trainer so happy.

'He only captured Mew a few hours ago and they already have a bond, man this is going to be hard on both of them. Why do I always have to be the bad guy in times like this, heck how do I even get into situations like this?' Professor Oak thought as he watched Ash jump around happily while Mew floated through the air chasing after her trainer.

"Ash, I don't think I can allow you to keep Mew." Professor Oak said in a serious voice, causing Ash to freeze in place, and then turn around and stare at the professor in shock.

"What, but Professor, aren't trainers usually allowed to keep the pokemon they catch?" Ash asked kind of confused, why would the professor what to take his pokemon away from him.

"Ash I know this will be hard for you to understand but you can't train Mew. Mew is a legendary pokemon and you aren't even technically a trainer yet, Mew requires an expert trainer and at the moment that just isn't you." Professor Oak said sadly, already knowing how hard this was going to be on Ash, not even really thinking of how hard it could be on Mew as well.

"No professor, Mew is my first pokemon and I should be allowed to train it." Ash said as he absentmindedly grabbed Mew and held her close to his chest, while shooting an angry look at Professor Oak.

"I'm sorry Ash, normally I would agree with you, but Mew is just to important to be left to such an inexperience trainer." Professor Oak said as he went to put a hand on Ash's shoulder, but Ash just moved away.

"Tell you what, in exchange for Mew I'll give you a psychic type starter pokemon, my brand new prototype pokedex and as many empty pokeballs as you can carry, and I won't take no for a answer." Professor Oak said as he reached behind his desk and grabbed his prototype pokedex and a sack full of empty pokeballs. But Ash just continued to glare at him, Mew still held to his chest.

"Fine Ash don't say anything. I'm going to go get that psychic type pokemon for you and I'll be sure to get the best trainer I can find for Mew. I'm sure he'll let you visit Mew if you ask him and don't worry, the credit for catching Mew will go to you." Professor Oak said trying to cheer Ash up even though he knew there was nothing cheerful about the situation. With a sigh Professor Oak walked out of the main lab and into another room to make arrangements.

"Well I guess nothing ever does go right for me after all." Ash said sadly as he looked down at the Mew still held to his chest. Mew just stared back at him sadly, getting the general gist of what was going on.

"Well Mew, I'm not going to let it end like this for us. We are going to have a pokemon journey together, no matter what Professor Oak says." Ash said suddenly determined, shocking Mew slightly by the sudden change in his demeanor.

"But before we go Mew, you should probably go back in your pokeball, that way you can't be spotted by anyone who could tell Professor Oak." Ash said as he grabbed Mew's pokeball off his belt and pointing it at Mew before calmly saying, "Return." After the familiar beam of red light pulled Mew back into the pokeball, and Ash and attached the ball to his belt, and then he figured he should start getting things that would be useful for his journey. With a sigh Ash went over to Professor Oak's desk.

"Well I guess I'm going to need this, I mean I am kind of clueless about pokemon and the world in general at times, so this should help I guess. Oh and I suppose I should take some of these." Ash said as he grabbed the prototype pokedex off of Professor Oak's desk, along with around five empty pokeballs, and put them in his back pack.

"Well I guess I'd better get out of here before Professor Oak gets back." Ash said to himself before he rushed out of the lab, never once looking back behind him.

_A Half Hour Later_

"Ash I just got off the phone. I was able to get you an Abra and the trainer I called for Mew should be here in a few hours." Professor Oak said as he walked into the lab, expecting to see Ash saying his good byes to Mew.

"Ash?" Professor Oak questioned as he looked around the lab only to see Ash and Mew gone along with his prototype pokedex and his sack of empty pokeballs wide open. It took a second for all of this to register in his mind before a small smile came to his face.

"Well I can't exactly say I won't have done the same thing when I was his age." Professor Oak said as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. As he leaned back in his chair, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of trainer this Ash Ketchum was going to be.

_Somewhere on Route 1_

Ash leaned against a tree, breathing kind of heavily. He had run non-stop since he got out of Pallet Town and now it was starting to catch up to him. Sitting down he started to think about what he had done just a little while ago. He knew what he had done would be considered wrong, but at the time, and even now, he really didn't care. All that mattered was he had come really close to losing his Mew , and he wasn't going to let that happen again. With a sight he pulled out Mew's pokeball, figuring he should let Mew out now.

"Come on out Mew." Ash said, calling out his pokemon. In a flash of white light Mew appeared floating before him, before floating over to his shoulder.

"Well Mew what should we do? Professor Oak will probably want you back so if we continue our journey we are on our own." Ash questioned Mew, still not really sure what to do next. On his shoulder Mew seemed to almost think for a moment, before using her to point forward.

"Well I guess there is nothing else to do but to go forward on our journey, you know see were life is going to take us." Ash said looking over and smiling at Mew on his shoulder.

"Even though we got off to a rough start, I still think this pokemon journey will be great." Ash said with a smile on his face as he and Mew moved deeper into the forest.

_Two Hours Later_

"This pokemon journey sucks." Ash said as he and Mew took cover under a bush as the rain continued to fall and the occasional flash of lighting shown above them. The journey had seemed to finally be starting to look up, but then the storm started, Ash realized he didn't even have a map. He also realized that he had somehow gotten lost in the woods along Route 1. All in all things did not bold well for Ash and Mew.

"Well Mew if this storm doesn't let up soon, I think we're stuck here for the night." Ash said as he sat down on the relatively dry ground, Mew laying down on his head on top of his hat.

"Hey Mew; I wonder what the pokedex has to say about you." Ash said as he grabbed 'his' new prototype pokedex out of his bag. Pointing the pokedex at Mew, Mew's information started to fill the screen.

"Hm, let's see; Mew the new species pokemon. Battle level 8, original trainer Ash, oh and your gender is female. Well that is good to know. Okay it also says that the attacks you know at the moment are pound and confusion. But it also says that you have the possibility to learn every single pokemon attack with the right training." Ash said, looking over some of the information the pokedex had on his Mew, which sadly actually wasn't very much.

"Well Mew, this is all good info, but let's see what this pokedex has on what ever this battle level is." Ash said trying to get the pokedex to show him info on battle level while Mew just stared at the pokedex, not really understanding what it was.

"Let's see it says that battle level is a measure of how much experience a pokemon has battling and the lower the battle level usually the younger the pokemon. It also says that battles levels range from 1 to 100." Ash said looking over the pokedex's info.

"Well Mew it looks like you might be a younger Mew, your battle level is kind of low at the moment. But I'm sure it will get higher once we start our training." Ash said happily, even with the storm still raging above them. Mew just looked happily at her trainer, before lowering herself down into his arms.

"Yep Mew, tomorrow our journey will really begin. Tomorrow I'm going to make sure it's just me and you and the rode that leads to becoming a Pokemon Master." Ash said with a slight yawn as he laid down on the ground, bringing Mew up to his chest is his arms. Dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master playing a crossed Ash's mind and dreams of a new life with her new trainer crossed Mew's mind. The storm above the two of them started to die down as they slept.

(A/N: I was so tempted to end the chapter here, but I want to keep this somewhat like the anime so the first chapter will end as soon as Viridian City comes into site.)

_The Next Morning: Route 1_

Ash sat up from his spot on the ground, trying to stretch out some what, but Mew still asleep in his arms made that kind of hard. Looking around, Ash could see some sun light starting to pore through parts of the bush, indicating the sun was just starting to rise into the sky. With a sigh Ash started the hard task of standing up in the morning, made even harder by Mew who has taken it upon herself to snuggle even closer into Ash's chest.

Finally managing to stand up with out the use of his hands, Ash wandered out of the bush, looking around the still damp forest, as he tried to find the route's path way. The forest was just starting to come alive again after last night's storm, and Ash looked around in wonder as the sun light started to hit the still damp trees, causing the trees to sparkle slightly as a gentle breeze rustled their leaves. Looking around Ash couldn't help but wonder if this is why pokemon trainers loved to travel so much, simply to enjoy the beauty of nature around them. But as it is with all good things in life, the relative peace that is nature was shattered by a commotion coming from a near by clearing.

Ash, wondering what was going on, started to run towards the clearing, completely forgetting about Mew is his arms, who was now beginning to wake up due to Ash's running. Opening and closing her eyes a few times, Mew slowing crawled up out of Ash's arms and made her way onto on of his shoulder's. Ash all the while continued running, barely even registering that Mew had woken up, he was just wondering what could be going on in the clearing ahead.

Once they had finally reached the clearing, Ash peered inside, not wanting to barge right in incase it was something dangerous. Looking inside Ash saw something that he had always wanted to see, and wished to be part of in real life. In the middle of the clearing stood two trainers engaged in a pokemon battle, and by the looks of the battle these two were really good trainers.

In the clearing stood a boy with black hair and a red baseball cap commanding a Charizard, and another boy with brown spiky hair that was commanding a Pidgeot. By the looks of it both Pokemon looked a little warn, but still seemed to be fighting fit. Sitting down on the grass Ash decided it would be best to just watch the battle and not interrupt. Mew just sat on Ash's shoulder looking out at the clearing, kind of wondering what was going on exactly.

_In the Clearing_

"Charizard quick use Flamethrower!" The black haired boy yelled, pointing at Pidgeot. Charizard just nodded before shooting a stream of fire right at the large bird.

"Fly up in the air and get out of the way Pidgeot!" The brown haired boy yelled, which Pidgeot readily did, not wanting to get burnt to a crisp by the fire.

"Charizard after it, and use Dragon Rage!" The black haired boy yelled again, pointing at the sky from the side lines. Charizard quickly shot off the ground into the skies up towards the large bird.

"Pidgeot attack it before it can attack you, use Aerial Ace!" The brown haired boy yelled from the ground, causing his Pidgeot to shoot forward at high speeds towards the Charizard. The Pidgeot slammed into the Charizard, knocking it back a few feet and winding it a bit.

"Now Charizard, hit it with Dragon Rage before it can react." The black haired boy yelled quickly, hoping that he might be able to end the battle quickly. Charizard nodded before releasing a burst of strangely colored flames from it's mouth straight at the Pidgeot. Before the Pidgeot could react the flames slammed into it, knocking it off balance and causing it to start plummeting towards the ground.

"Great job Charizard, now grab it and finish it off with Seismic Toss!" The black haired boy yelled exciting, knowing his rivals Pidgeot couldn't recover quick enough. Once again nodding, the large orange dragon shot forward grabbing the large bird in it's arms. The dragon then proceeded to spin around a few times in the air, gaining momentum, before straight down at the ground, releasing the bird right before it hit the ground, saving itself, but causing the large bird to slam into the ground. When the dust cleared the large bird laid there knocked out, while Charizard lowered it self from the air to the ground, and let out a flame in victory.

"Hey Green that was fun, but of course me and my Charizard won." The black haired boy said to the brown haired boy, now identified as Green, with a smirk as they both recalled their pokemon.

"Oh shut it Red that was only a mock battle, it doesn't really count. Besides if I really wanted to win I would of used Blastoise and your Charizard would have been toast." Green said some what annoyed to the black haired boy in front of him known as Red.

"Screw your Blastoise Green, me and Charizard could of taken it out no problem." Red said with a smirk, as he seemed to be thinking to himself about old times.

"Oh what ever Red, any way we should probably go see the old man. We were supposed to be there yesterday, but someone had to go and some how get himself lost on Route 1, and decided it was a good idea to call me for help." Green said with a bit of a glare directed at Red.

"Uh yeah about that, uh . . . race you to the lab!" Red yelled as he took off running it what he believed was the direction of Pallet Town.

"Red were aren't ten anymore, we are both sixteen years old now, and there is no way that you are getting to the lab before me." Green yelled as he chased after his friend/rival.

_Back with Ash: Route 1_

"Well that was defiantly very interesting, and very strange." Ash said as he tried to make sense of the strange scene that had just played out before him. Sure the pokemon battle had been great to watch, and some of the strategies used he could even use once he started really battling. But those two were just so strange, they were such great trainers and yet they acted like five year olds around each other. As he looked to down at Mew he could of sworn he saw a sweat drop on the young cats head. Shaking it off, Ash decided it was probably time for them to start the day.

"Well Mew I think it is time for use to start moving on, I think the other trainers are already ahead of us, and I can't stand the thought of Gary beating me anymore then he has." Ash said as he stood up from the grass and began walking towards were he believed the path was.

After a few minutes of walking through the some what dense forest, they found the well traveled dirt path again and began to travel down to where Ash believed the next town was. As the walked Ash decided to train Mew a bit so he had Mew battle some of the Rattatas and Pidgeys that they saw as the walked along the route. He felt kind of bad for the pokemon each time he had Mew cause one to faint, but he knew it was the only way Mew could get some more battle experience.

As they walked he and Mew did see a young red haired girl fishing near a waterfall along the route, but decided it would be best not to even bother her. As the sun began to get on their second day of traveling, a large city came into sight. He believed the city was called Viridian City if he remember correctly.

"Well we did it Mew, we've made it to the first city on our journey. One of many cities that I'm sure we will visit." Ash said with a smile on his face as he turned to look at the slightly tired looking pokemon on his shoulder.

"Mew." The pink pokemon agreed, and with that the two of them set out towards the large city, knowing that this was only the start of a great adventure for both of them.

_End Chapter 1_

A/N: Well that is the first chapter of my story, and man that was actually a lot of fun to write. I'm sure there are a few errors through out the chapter, as there always are, but I hope that doesn't make you enjoy the story any less. Reviews would be appreciated so I can know how to make the story better, but really I don't need them. I'm just writing this story for fun, and I really enjoy the concept of this story.

Now as for a few things in the story. First of all, yes I had to use a Premierball for Ash to capture Mew in the story. Plain old Pokeballs just bore me, so expect some variety in the pokeballs used by Ash through out the story. Yes Mew is probably going to have to be a bit over powered, at least for the Kanto League, but once it hits Johto it will get harder for Ash once Dark types are introduced.

Now I would like you advice, should Ash travel by himself the whole time, or should I allow Misty and Brock to travel with him? Also what Pokemon would you like Ash to capture this time around, I might have him capture all of the starters but I'm not sure about the others he should capture. Finally tell me if you miss Pikachu or not, if you really do I'll add something for Pikachu involving Mew.

Well that is it for me at the moment. Until next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well time to start the second chapter of the story, and the first chapter was just posted a few minutes ago. Meh, I'll start it anyway, I'm sure I'll have some ideas from my reviewers before the chapter is done, and if not I guess I can always go back and touch up the story a bit.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, well lets just say I wouldn't have event Pokemon in the games. Instead they would be obtainable through difficult side quests.**

Chapter 2: Aren't Criminals Supposed to be Smart?

Ash looked in wonderment at the buildings all around him. Seeing as he had never left Pallet Town before now he just wasn't ready for the shear size that Viridian City was in comparison to Pallet Town. But even with all his wonderment towards the new city, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as he glanced down at the white pokeball on his belt.

He had decided before he entered the city that it would probably be a smart idea to not have Mew outside of her pokeball. From what Professor Oak had said Mew was a legendary pokemon, and from what little he knew about legendary pokemon, he fortunately knew that there were very few other trainers that would probably even think twice about trying to steal Mew from him. Plucking the pokeball from his belt, he brought it to his face glancing at it a moment, before deciding then and there that he needed to do something about this particular problem.

'Hm, I wonder if I could get something to prevent Mew's pokeball from being stolen, I mean a pokebelt really isn't that safe of a place to keep pokeballs all the time.' Ash thought to himself as he continued making his way down the street, Mew's pokeballs clutched tightly in his hand.

'I wonder if that one store might sell something like that. What did mom call that store again? Oh yeah the PokeMart.' Ash once again thought to himself before setting out to go to the PokeMart, well that is until he realized he had no clue where the PokeMart was.

"Um, excuse me, do you know were the PokeMart is?" Ash asked one of the numerous people walking down the street.

"Hm, oh yes the PokeMart is right down to the right a couple of blocks. It is a pretty large store with a blue roof, you can't miss it." The man Ash had asked replied, pointing the way to where he said the PokeMart was.

"Thank you!" Ash yelled before taking off in the direction of the PokeMart, Mew's pokeball clutched tightly in his grasp and a single goal in his mind as he continued to make his way through Viridian City.

_Inside the PokeMart: Viridian City_

"Wow, that was a bit farther away then I thought is would be." Ash muttered to himself as he made his may into the PokeMart, Mew's pokeball still held in his hand. It had taken him nearly a half hour to reach the PokeMart and he had even run part of the way to it. It just went to show how much larger Viridian City was then Pallet Town.

"Well I might as well ask to see if they have anything that might help." Ash said to himself as he walked towards a friendly looking store clerk that had just finished helping another costumer.

"Um excuse me, I was just wondering if you might carry anything that could help to prevent my pokemon from being stolen." Ash asked hopefully as his grip on Mew's pokeball tightened.

"Well we might have a few items you could be interested in, but let me just give you a piece of advice kid. There is no better way to prevent your pokemon from being stolen then to do one thing. Train your pokemon to their fullest, and once your pokemon are strong enough no one will stand a chance of taking them away from you." The clerk said, answering Ash truthfully unlike many of the clerks in the store that probably would of just tried to rip Ash off with ineffective items to prevent theft.

"I guess I'll have to do that then. First thing tomorrow I think I'll leave the city and start training my Pokemon to be as strong as it can be. Then once our training is done, I'll be one step closer to my dream of being a Pokemon Master." Ash said smiling as a fire seemed to burn within his eyes.

"I like your style kid, if you keep that bright spirit of yours you just might achieve that dream of yours." The clerk said giving Ash a smile, which caused Ash to smile back in return.

'Well, at least someone actually believes in me, and really I just met this guy.' Ash thought to himself, smiling a bit at the confidence that this complete stranger had shown in him.

"Thank you for the advice. I guess I should get going, my pokemon isn't going to get strong on her own." Ash said smiling a bit, so what if there was nothing he could buy to prevent Mew from being stolen, this guys advice would make it so he and Mew could become strong enough to protect each other.

"Wait kid, what's you name?" The clerk asked, really wondering about this somewhat strange new trainer. Most new trainers didn't gain the kind of determination that this kid had till after a few years of traveling the land with their pokemon.

"Huh, oh my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said, turning around to face the store clerk.

"Well Ash my name is Matt. It is always nice to see new trainers coming through here for the first time, especially ones as determined as you. Tell you what, how about I give you a discount on potions and pokeballs, you could probably really use them." The clerk said smiling, while pulling out some potions and pokeballs from beneath the counter.

"Wow, thanks Matt, I'm sure these will really help me on my journey." Ash said, before laying down a decent sum of money, that was significantly smaller then what it would have normally been other wise.

"Don't mention it, it's always nice to help out new trainer's right when they begin their journeys. Plus it looks like you might need as much help as you can get. Oh here and take this to, on the house." Matt said happily, while handing Ash a bag containing all of the potions and pokeballs he had just purchased, and then what looked like a thin black necklace with a small little black object attached to it that kind of reminded Ash of the black indentations on his pokebelt.

"What is it?" Ash questioned, grabbing the bag from Matt and the strange black necklace.

"It is a necklace that is specially designed to carry a pokeball. A lot of trainers use them for their most prized pokemon, as they say it is a way of keeping their pokemon closer to their heart. They also apparently make it harder for thieves to steal the pokemon as it offers more protection then a pokebelt is able to." Matt explained while pointing to the black necklace held in Ash's hand.

"Wow, thank you." Ash said, before slipping the necklace over his head and then attaching Mew's pokeball to it.

"No problem Ash, now if that is all you need I guess I'll be seeing you." Matt said before walking off to help another costumer that seemed to have been waiting so 'patiently 'at the counter for a bit.

"Yep, bye Matt." Ash said to the clerk retreating figure before walking out of the PokeMart, bag in hand, wondering what exactly he should do next.

_Outside the PokeMart: Viridian City_

"Well I guess that takes care of the theft problem, but I wonder where I should go next." Ash said to himself, while absent mindedly rubbing Mew's pokeball that now hung around his neck.

"Hm, Mew looked a little tired and warn out before we got into the city so I guess I should get her healed up. Now where did Professor Oak say we should go to get our pokemon healed? Oh yeah the Pokemon Center." Ash said, figuring out where his next destination was going to be.

So with that Ash set out in search of the Pokemon Center, figuring that once he got Mew healed he would double back to Route 1 and start training Mew there. Plus the best thing was with all of the Potions he had just bought Mew and him could train for days with out having to head back to the Pokemon Center to get Mew healed.

_Inside the Pokemon Center: Viridian City_

Ash sighed as he walking through the sliding glass doors into the Pokemon Center. It had taken him a bit of searching to find the center, but all in all it really wasn't very hard to find. Glancing around a bit, he decided he might as well make his way up to the friendly looking nurse that stood behind the desk in the center of the room.

"Oh hello there, my name is Nurse Joy, what can I do for you?" The pink haired nurse said with a smile as Ash walked up to the desk.

"Uh yes, I was just wondering if you could heal my pokemon for me. You see she is a little warn out after traveling here and then after that we are going back outside of the city again to train and get stronger." Ash said to the nurse, as he pulled Mew's pokeball off from his necklace and handed it to the nurse.

"No problem, your pokemon should be fitting fit in a little while. Just go wait in the waiting room until I call you. Wait what was your name again?" The nurse asked, about the walk away before she realized she didn't even have the young mans name.

"Oh, my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash answered.

"Very well Ash, just go wait in the waiting room, we will call you when your pokemon is ready." The nurse said before taking Ash's Pokeball with her in to the back room of the Pokemon Center.

With that Ash walked over to one of the chairs near the right hand corner of the Pokemon Center. Looking around he realized there were few other trainers waiting for their pokemon to be healed as well, and what looked like a few video phones a long one of the walls near him. With a sigh Ash decided he might as well start looking through his Pokedex, he figured it might be a good idea to at least learn some more about pokemon while he waited.

_Professor Oak's Lab: Pallet Town_

Professor Oak rubbed his temples as Red and Green continued to argue in front of him. If it wasn't bad enough that they had been nearly a day late in getting to his lab, as soon as they got to the lab all that had done was argued about random things, and some stupid race they had had on who had made it to the lab first. All in all Professor Oak was starting to get annoyed, and there arguing was even starting to give him a really bad head ache.

"All right that is it, both of you just shut up!" Professor Oak bellowed with a slight twitch in his eye as both Red and Green froze up in the middle of their argument.

"But Professor Oak/Old Man he started it." Both Red and Green whined/said at the same time, pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it, both of you are acting like two year olds and frankly it is giving me a head ache." Professor Oak said, glaring at two of the 'greatest' trainers to ever come out of Pallet Town.

"Fine what ever, now why did you call us here in the first place old man?" Green questioned, annoyed from either being called away from his training, or just being stuck in the same room as Red. It had to be one of the two, or possibly even mixture of both.

"I called you both here for two reasons, but one of those reasons was already taken care of before either of you two even got here, so I guess there is only one reason left." Professor Oak said while walking over to the small platform in the center of the room.

"Hm, so what is this reason?" Red asked also kind of annoyed, wondering why Professor Oak had decided to call him away from the Pokemon League.

"This." Was all the Professor Oak said before pressing a button on the platform and bringing up a pokeball with a golden lighting bolt symbol engraved on it from the center of the platform.

"Hm, what is so special about the pokemon inside of this pokeball, have you discovered some new kind of new electric pokemon that can be used as a starter or something like that." Green asked, taking note of the lighting bolt symbol on the pokeball as he examined it.

"Well no, it isn't a new pokemon, in fact it is just a Pikachu, but here is the thing, this Pikachu is unnaturally strong for what a Pikachu of it's level should be. It would of made a great starter for a new trainer but sadly it has refused to listen to anyone. So I was wondering if either you would like to train it. Just be warned, this Pikachu might take a while to warm up to either of you, but with both of you being elite trainers I'm sure one of you could handle it." Professor Oak said, taking the pokeball off of the platform and holding it in his hand.

"Thanks but no thanks old man, I've already caught a Pikachu, and I have no need for another one." Green said, now regarding even being in the lab at the moment a complete waste of time, due to the fact the Pikachu didn't interest him at all.

"I guess I could raise it Professor Oak, I mean I did do a good job raising my own team of pokemon. Plus I'm the Pokemon League Champion, who better to raise this Pikachu then me?" Red said confidently taking the pokeball from out of Professor Oak's hand.

"Well Red it looks like you will be raising the Pikachu, and I must say that Pikachu is in good hands. Now then, that is all I called you two here for, so you may leave now if you like." Professor Oak said while sitting down at his desk and turning to his computer.

"Finally, well if that is all old man I'm going to go back to my training that you interrupted." Green said, before turning around and walking out of the lab.

"Yeah see you Professor Oak, I'll be sure to start training this Pikachu right away." Red said before he to turned around and walked out of the lab, Pikachu's pokeball held in his hand.

With a sigh Professor Oak leaned back in his chair, taking his eyes off his computer screen, and staring up at the ceiling of his lab. He really hoped that Red would be able to handle that Pikachu, he knew first had just how hard it could be to control. These thoughts of course brought up thoughts of Ash and his Mew. He really couldn't help but wonder just how Ash and Mew were doing, and in fact he was a little worried about them. Sure he had taken off with Mew from his lab, taking one of his Pokedexs with him, but really in a way he knew he had himself to blame. He shouldn't of over reacted as he had, it was just that at the time he wasn't thinking as clearly as he should have been. It had been a stressful day yesterday, and as he looked back on it he realized that when Ash had brought in Mew he had just panicked. It was after all only the second time he had seen a legendary pokemon up close.

Really when he thought about it he realized that looking at Ash and Mew he couldn't help but see himself again when he was younger, back when he first met Celebi. He couldn't bare the thought of Ash having to go through the same pain he went through with Celebi was taken away from him. But now that he thought about it, Ash had already shown him that he was capable of taking care of Mew, when he had saved Mew from being taken away from him.

'Ash, I'm sorry about that, I just really didn't want you to have to go through the same pain that I went through with Celebi. I hope you will be able to forgive me.' Professor Oak thought, while staring up at the ceiling. Images of Ash and Mew together just yesterday, and of himself and Celebi from so long ago playing a cross his mind.

Professor Oak was snapped out of his thoughts by the video phone ringing out at the other side of the lab. With a sigh, he made his way over to the video phone, wondering if it would actually be something important or just Gary calling once again to brag about yet another pokemon he had caught in his journey. Once he had made it to video phone he was slightly relieved to see Nurse Joys face staring back at him when he answered, rather then that of his grandsons, and from what he could remember this Nurse Joy looked like the one from Viridian City.

"Well hello Nurse Joy, it is nice to see you again." Professor Oak said, smiling at Nurse Joy in the monitor.

"Hello to you as well Professor Oak, I was just calling to inform you about a interesting pokemon a trainer just brought in." Nurse Joy said with a smile, but he could clearly see some excitement in her eyes.

"Hm, would this trainer happen to go by the name of Ash Ketchum." Professor Oak said, already figuring out what this phone call was about.

"Yes he would, so you already know about the Mew that he has captured?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"Of course I saw him just yesterday, so he has already made it to Viridian, well good for him." Professor Oak said with a smirk, not surprised at all that Ash had made it to Viridian so fast.

"Yes Professor Oak, he and Mew appear to be fine, but Professor what should we do? I mean it's not everyday that someone captures a legendary pokemon, and from the looks of it this Ash is just a beginning trainer." Nurse Joy said, clearly worried.

"I to was worried about that, but now I realize that Mew probably couldn't be in better hands. From what I saw yesterday a strong bond had already formed between the two, and it looks like Ash would be willing to do anything to protect Mew, he would probably even be willing to protect it at the cost of his own life." Professor Oak said with a hint of pride, but some sadness seemed to seep into his voice near the end of his speech.

"Well okay if you believe in Ash so much, I guess I will to. I'll also inform all my sisters of him so they won't be surprised when they see that he has a Mew." Nurse Joy said, more impressed by this Ash person from what Professor Oak had just said about him.

"That is fine Nurse Joy, you also might want to share this information with the Jennies as well. Just make sure to tell them to keep this information to themselves. Ash is to new at pokemon training to have other trainers hounding him just yet, and there is the mater of that criminal organization, Team Rocket was it?" Professor said, as serious tone in his voice as he spoke.

"That has me worried as well, Team Rocket has been a lot more active around Viridian City lately then they usually are." Nurse Joy said in a worried tone.

"Well that is troubling, but I'm sure Ash can handle it. But just in case, could you go get Ash for me? I would like to speak to him." Professor Oak said.

"Of course Professor, I'll go get him right away." Nurse Joy said before walking away from the video phone.

'Well Ash, it looks like you might have more trouble on your journey then I originally thought you would.' Professor Oak thought to himself, waiting for Ash to come to the video phone.

_The Pokemon Center: Viridian City_

"Ash Ketchum." Nurse Joy said, walking into the waiting area of the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah that's me Nurse Joy. Is my pokemon all healed up now?" Ash asked, placing his Pokedex in his backpack before getting out of his chair and walking over to Nurse Joy.

"No, your pokemon is still being healed, but there is a phone call for you." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Um okay, where is the video phone?" Ash asked, looking around the room.

"I'll take you to it Ash." Nurse Joy said before leading Ash out of the waiting area into one of the back rooms of the Pokemon Center.

As they entered the back room Ash noticed many machines that he assumed were used for helping to heal sick and injured pokemon. He also noticed a large shelf containing many different types of pokeballs, most were the traditional red and white sphere, but there were a few pokeballs on the shelf that seemed to be of a different variety. He then noticed the video phone against the wall, Professor Oaks face on the screen, who seemed to be staring at the two as they walked up.

"Pro-professor Oak." Ash said with a stutter, a bit of fear making itself known in his voice.

"Yes Ash, me. You can go now Nurse Joy, thank you for getting Ash for me." Professor Oak said, his face in the monitor turning to face Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy just smiled happily, before giving a slight nod and then leaving to attend to the pokemon. Professor Oak then turned his attention back to Ash.

"I-I'm sorry Professor Oak, I know what I did was wrong." Ash said, trying to look anyplace besides the monitor of the video phone.

"Now Ash it is alright, I'm not angry at you for running off with Mew." Professor Oak said with a smile.

"You're not?" Ash questioned, looking up at the monitor with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"No I'm not, in fact I probably would of done the exact same thing when I was your age." Professor Oak said, actually looking a little embarrassed for admitting it.

"Well thank you saying that Professor, that just made me a feel a whole lot better." Ash said, happy that even though he still knew he did something wrong, that it made him feel better to know Professor Oak would of done the same thing.

"No problem Ash, now then there is the matter of the pokedex that you took along with you." Professor Oak said, his voice taking a slightly more serious tone, but still holding its kindness.

"Oh do you want it back?" Ash asked, leaning down to dig around in his backpack before bringing it up and holding it out in front of the monitor.

"No, in fact I want you to try and complete it for me. It would help a whole lot with my research, and you already seem to be off to a great start with Mew." Professor Oak said, smiling as he saw a look of happiness cross Ash's face.

"Of course I will Professor, I mean it is the least I can do after everything that happened." Ash said, still feeling a bit guilty.

"Well that is good to know, now there is another matter that I wish to speak to you about." Professor Oak said, taking on a even more serious tone.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Ash as you know Mew is a legendary pokemon, and as with all legendary pokemon there are many in the world that would like to take Mew from you. For this reason you should always be cautious and try not to be to trusting of anyone. Not everyone one you meet on your journey will be who they appear to be so you must stay cautious at all times." Professor Oak warned.

"I know Professor Oak, that is why as soon as Mew is done getting healed, we are going to head back to Route 1 and do some intense training." Ash said confidently

"That is a good idea Ash, with Mew being well trained and so loyal to you, you two should be able to take care of many of the thieves that might come after you. But Ash be warned, according to Nurse Joy there has been a criminal organization known as Team Rocket lurking around Viridian. You should been on your guard until you get out of the city, and even then you should be cautious." Professor Oak said.

"Of course Professor Oak, but don't worry I'm not going to let anyone take Mew from me, that's a promise." Ash said sincerely, a smile on his face.

"Of course you will Ash, now on to the next order of business. Now I wanted t-" Professor Oak started but was cut off as a large explosion rocked the Pokemon Center.

"What's going on!" Ash yelled, standing up from his seat at the video phone and looking around.

"The Pokemon Center is under attack, we have to protect the pokemon!" Nurse Joy yelled from the other side of the room, having just run into the back room of the center, locking the door behind her.

"Quick Ash go help Nurse Joy, I'll contact Officer Jenny in Viridian and tell her the situation." Professor Oak said urgently before he ended the called to the Pokemon Center, probably calling up Officer Jenny at that very moment.

Ash gave a nod before running over to Nurse Joy who seemed to be busy setting up a transportation link to the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. Once Ash arrived next to her the link appeared to be operational and pokeballs were being transported at a rapid pace to the other Pokemon Center.

"Do you need some help Nurse Joy?" Ash questioned as he stood next to her.

"No Ash, you need to take Mew and leave right now." Nurse Joy said, taking Mew's pokeball out of her pocket and handing Ash the white sphere.

"What, I can't do that, others could be in danger and I'm not going to run away like some coward." Ash said angrily, not wanting others to get hurt when he could of done something to prevent it.

"No Ash this isn't up for debate, I won't allow people like Team Rocket to get there hands on a legendary pokemon." Nurse Joy said, a slightly pleading tone in her voice.

"No way, I won't allow others to be hurt, and I refuse to be a coward. If Team Rocket wants to get their hands on a legendary pokemon, well I guess I'll just have to show them one." Ash said with a smirk, holding up Mew's pokeball. Nurse Joy scolded him a bit before letting out a sigh.

"Fine Ash, just don't let anything happen to yourself or Mew." Nurse Joy said with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy we'll be fine." Ash said with a smile holding out Mew's pokeball.

"Come on out, Mew." Ash said/yelled causing the pokeball in his hand to split open and Mew to appear in a flash of light in front of him floating."

"Mew." Mew said happily before floating over to sit on Ash's shoulder, and then proceeding to happily rub her face against Ash's cheek.

"Not now Mew, I need your help right now." Ash said pushing Mew's head off his cheek causing her to stop.

"Okay Mew, there are some criminals attacking the Pokemon Center and we need to stop them." Ash said determinedly while staring at Mew. Mew seemed to stare back innocently for a few moments before nodding her head in agreement.

"Well then lets get going, they aren't even going to know what hit them." Ash said with a smirk causing Mew to giggle a bit, understanding what her trainer was getting at.

With that Ash and Mew opened the door and left the relative safety of the back room of the Pokemon Center, and entered the disaster area that was the front part of the Pokemon Center. There seemed to objects littering the floor of the center and what looked like a large purple snake and strange purple orb, that seemed to have a crossbones symbol on it, chasing the other trainers around the center

"We can't allow anything to happen to those trainers, quick Mew use confusion on those two pokemon." Ash yelled out, pointing at the two pokemon. With a nod Mew floated off Ash's shoulder and then began radiating a blue aura that the two other pokemon then also began to radiate. With a raise of her arm the two pokemon shot up into the ceiling of the center, slamming into it, and then with a lowering of her hand the two pokemon were lowered down from the ceiling to the ground forcefully. All in all after being slammed into two hard surfaces at high speeds, both pokemon laid on the floor of the center unconscious.

"Great job Mew." Ash said happily while rubbing Mew on top of her head, causing her to close her eyes and purr contently.

"Just want do you think you're doing brat?!" A voice yelled from off to Ash's side, causing him to spin around to where the voice came from, Mew at his side also turning in the direction of the voice.

Before Ash and Mew stood a woman with long red hair and a men with blue hair. Both were dressed in white shirts with red Rs on them. The woman wore a white skirt While the man wore white pants. In between the two stood what looked like a somewhat large white cat with a golden charm on it's head.

"Hey, who are you three?" Ash asked, but already guessing that these three were the criminals that were attacking the center.

"Silly little boy, allow us to introduce ourselves." The man said with a laugh.

(A/N: Yep the motto, you can skip this part if you like, I just figured I should type it at least once for the story.)

"To protect the world from devastation." The woman said.

"To unite all people within our nation." The man said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." The woman said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The man said.

"Jessie." The woman said.

"James." The man said.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." James said.

"Meowth, that's right." The large cat said in between the two of them.

Ash wasn't sure whether to attack the three in front of him or just burst out laughing at how ridiculous they looked at the moment. Sure the talking pokemon, which he now knew was a Meowth, impressed him a bit, but other then that these three just didn't look that impressive at all.

'Man, and these three are supposed to be criminals. Well they are probably just grunts in this Team Rocket or something like that.' Ash thought staring at the three in front of him, while Mew giggled on his shoulder.

"Frozen in fear I see." James said with a laugh.

"Well he should be, I mean everyone fears Team Rocket." Jessie said, also with a slight laugh.

"Yeah right, fear." Ash muttered to himself, Mew continuing to giggle on his shoulder.

"Anyway kid hand over your pokemon, or else." Jessie said in a threatening manor.

"But Jessie, do you really think we can take this kid, I mean his pokemon did take out Ekans and Koffing in one attack." Meowth whispered up to his team mates.

"I don't care Meowth, I refuse to be defeated by some brat." Jessie whispered back.

"Jessie is right Meowth, besides I'm sure you could take on what ever that pokemon is he has. Plus that pokemon looks strong, I'm sure the boss might give us a raise for it." James said, trying to encourage the cat between the two of them.

"Alright, I guess I'll do it." Meowth said stepping forward.

"Oh I almost forgot. Ekans, Koffing, return." James said, taking two pokeballs out of his pocket and returning both of the fainted pokemon.

"Alright kid, hand over your pokemon unless you want to face the wrath of my fury swipes." Meowth said stepping forward towards Ash and Mew, trying to hold his claws in a threatening manor.

"Mew quick, use confusion on that Meowth." Ash said pointing at the cat pokemon. Mew gave a nod before floating off of his shoulder and once again becoming covered in a blue aura, Meowth became covered in the same blue aura and began to lift off the ground.

"Hey put me down." Meowth yelled, arms wildly flying around as he tried in some desperate attempt to get back onto the ground.

"Now Mew, send the Meowth right back at Team Rocket." Ash commanded, and Mew gave a nod before pushing her arm forward and sending the Meowth straight at his two teammates.

All three fell over into a heap on the floor and there was a chorus of "You brat, you will pay for that!" "I will not be defeated by a mere child." and "Would you two get your feet out of my face."

"Alright Mew, now use confusion to send all three of them out of the Pokemon Center." Ash said, and Mew gave another nod before covering all three of them in a blue aura and then raising her hand, sending all three of them upward straight through the roof of the Pokemon Center and up into the sky above. From above Ash thought he heard what sounded like the three of them yelling "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off," before the three disappeared into the night sky.

"Uh Mew, I meant through the door or something, not through the roof." Ash said face faulting, while Mew in front of him just rubbed the back of her head embarrassed, a slight blush appearing on her face.

"Well at least you got ride of them." Ash said leaning against the wall behind him tiredly. Mew simply lowered herself right onto his chest and then allowed Ash to wrap his arms around her.

"I guess we should go check on Nurse Joy now and tell her Team Rocket is gone." Ash said before heading off towards to back area of the Pokemon Center, Mew still in his arms.

_Later that Night_

Ash sat there at the video phone once again talking to Professor Oak. He had talked to Nurse Joy earlier and while she was glad Team Rocket had been cleared out, she was a little annoyed at the hole Mew had created in the Pokemon Center's roof. Officer Jenny had also come by a few minutes after Team Rocket had been taken care of, and taken the statements of everyone who was in the Pokemon Center. Now Ash just sat there talking to Professor Oak, having just finishing telling the Professor exactly what had happened.

"Well Ash it seems that things might get a little bit harder for you now." Professor Oak said, taking on a thinking pose.

"What do you mean Professor?" Ash asked, he wasn't sure how defeating this Team Rocket so easily was going to make things harder for him.

"Well Ash while you did defeat Team Rocket, in doing so you have showed them some of the great power that your Mew has, so I wouldn't be surprised if they continued to come after you for your Mew, and who knows what could happen when this information gets back to their leader." Professor Oak said, concern coming into his voice.

"What do you think I should do Professor?" Ash asked, looking down worriedly at Mew laying down on his lap.

"Well I recommend that you take about a month right now in your journey to just train with Mew." Professor Oak said.

"What a month! But Professor, Gary is already ahead of me, who knows how much farther ahead of me he will be in a month!" Ash practically yelled at the video phone.

"Now, now Ash don't worry. The Pokemon League doesn't even happen again for another six months. I'm sure that by taking a month to train you will be more the ready to take on the gym challenge and collect eight badges before the Pokemon League. Besides with how strong you and Mew will get in your month of training you might even finish early and have another month or so to train again for the League." Professor Oak said smiling at Ash.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense, but still a month." Ash said looking down at Mew and rubbing her head.

"Well I'm glad that is settled, now then I suppose that you will leave in the morning and head back for Route 1 correct? Just make sure to keep in contact with me, so that means you can either had back to Viridian to make a call here to the lab, or even just head into Pallet Town and visit me every now and then. I just want to make sure you are safe" Professor Oak said.

"Alright Professor, I guess I'll leave first thing in the morning. Good night." Ash said tiredly before hanging up the video phone, and then heading off to find Nurse Joy and ask were a room Mew and him could stay in would be.

_Somewhere Outside of Viridian City_

A shadowed figure sat inside a large office behind a expensive looking desk. A large cat pokemon with a red jewel on it's forehead lounged around off to the side of the room.

"Sir, Jessie and James have just reported back for the last mission." A man dressed completely in black said walking into the office. A large red R emblazed on his shirt was the only thing that could really be seem well in the darkly lit room.

"Yes, how did the raid of the Pokemon Center go?" The shadowed figure behind the desk asked.

"Well apparently sir, they failed, they said that some kid was able to beat then before they could steal any of the pokemon." The man said.

"Hm, so they have failed me, well I guess they will have to be punished for that later." The shadowed figure said again.

"That's not all sir, they said the kid used a strange pokemon to defeat them. They described it at a small pink cat that seemed to have some psychic powers." The man once again said.

"What there is no way that is possible! Bring Jessie and James to me at once, I would like to question them myself!" The shadowed figure behind the desk barked out angrily.

"Right away sir." The man said, a hint of fear in his voice, before making his way out of the room as quickly as possible, no one wanted to be around the boss when he was angry.

'This shouldn't be possible, there is no way some child has captured a Mew, the only way that could happen is if the Mew allowed itself to be captured, but that can't be possible either. No pokemon would willingly turn itself into a slave for a human, let alone a legendary pokemon like Mew.' The shadowed figure thought leaning back in his chair and staring up at his ceiling. Waiting until Jessie and James came into his office so he could 'question' them himself.

_End Chapter_

A/N: Well I'm glad I'm done with that chapter. I don't like this chapter as much as my first chapter, but it is still a pretty good chapter I guess. I think the reason I didn't like it as much is the lack of Mew being in it until near the end of the chapter.

Now to go over some things for the story, first of all I showed how Pikachu was coming into the storyline this chapter, but Pikachu and Ash aren't going to meet until next chapter. Also gyms aren't going to come into play until chapter four of the story, as chapter three is going to cover Ash's three months of training.

As for Mew, well Mew is going to be a special case when it comes to the moves Mew learns. I'll probably have it so any move that Mew witnesses being used in battle, Mew can then use herself. Yes this will make Mew a bit over powered, but then again Mew is a legendary and I feel Mew should deserve her title.

For Misty and Brock, well they probably won't be traveling with Ash. Sure they will probably meet up with him at points on his journey, and probably go on a few adventures with him, but Ash will probably be traveling a lone most of the time. But I might have Brock travel with Ash for a bit in the beginning to the storyline after he meets Brock, mostly so I can have Brock teach Ash more about cooking and taking care of himself in the wilderness.

Now as for reviews, well as long as the review is signed I will reply to it, so if you want a reply sign your reviews. Oh course I like any type of review, signed or not. Heck I'm even fine if you want to flame me, as long as you tell me why you flamed me and how I can improve my story.

Oh and if anyone would like to beta read my story please mention it, I don't have a beta reader at the moment so I can only go by my own proof reading before I post a chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I should probably start chapter three now, especially if I want to get it finished before I go on vacation for two weeks. Now as for chapter two it looks like some might not of liked it, because as I type this it has been up for 2 and half hours or so and it hasn't gotten a review yet., but what ever, I'm starting.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, really if I did there would already be remakes of Gold, Silver and Crystal for the DS and I would of tried to create a Pokemon MMO as really that would just be pretty cool. Also have some version of the game were you could visit all the regions in one game.**

Chapter Three: A Month of Training

Ash sighed tiredly as he walked out of the Pokemon Center the next morning, Mew's pokeball hanging from around his neck by his necklace. He knew that this month of training was going to pay off in the end, but alas he also knew it was going to be a lot of work. Yet with Mew by his side he just knew they could get through this training together. In the end he knew they would come out much stronger then before and soon enough be ready to take on anything.

'I'm sure this training will be good for us, we'll just have to make sure we work extra hard.' Ash thought, turning in the direction of Route 1.

"Well I guess I should get going, it's probably better to get this training started as soon as possible." Ash said to himself, before readjusting his backpack and then heading off in the direction of Route 1, leaving the Pokemon Center behind him.

_Route 1: Somewhere Close to Pallet Town_

Red yawned as he finished putting away the last of his camping equipment. He figured that he should of gone strait to the Pokemon League last night, but it was nice to camp out in the wilderness again, something he rarely got to do now a days.

'Maybe it is about time I step down as champion, I do miss getting to travel on the road. But then again if I step down as champion that jerk Green will just take my place and even the Elite Four don't deserve having to deal with him as their champion,' Red mused with a chuckle.

'I guess I'll just have to wait until someone can defeat me and take my place, I'll just have to make sure it isn't Green. Yes anyone but Green.' Red thought, as he ended his musing and leaned down against a tree, taking the time to stare out at the forest all around him.

"Well I should probably start training that Pikachu Professor Oak gave me before I head back to the League," Red mumbled to himself.

"It will be easier to train it here then at the League, and I suppose he did leave it in my care." Red said, taking the lightning bolt engraved pokeball off of his belt.

"Alright, come on out Pikachu." Red called out, the pokeball in his hand splitting open and then a small electric mouse appearing at his feet after a near blinding flash of white light.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, tilting it's head and staring up at it's new 'trainer.'

"Hi there Pikachu, my names Red, and I'm going to be your new trainer from now on." Red said, reaching down and picking up Pikachu. Pikachu stared at him innocently for a few seconds, before simply closing it's eyes and allowing a large amount of electricity to flow straight from itself into Red.

"Ow." Was all Red could say before he fell to the ground in a blackened heap, Pikachu jumping out of his grasp and landing in front of him. Pikachu couldn't help but stare at Red for a few seconds, before turning around and taking off at full speed heading straight down Route 1 with a bit of smile on her face.

"Wait Pikachu!" Red yelled, lifting himself up off the ground and holding his arms out in vain as the yellow mouse moved further and further a way from his location.

'Man, Professor Oak is going to kill me.' Red thought, before quickly taking off down Route 1, trying in vain tail Pikachu who seemed to just keep getting farther and farther away.

_At the Other Side of Route 1_

Ash smiled as Mew took down yet another Rattata with a well placed pound attack to the head, leaving the Rattata unconscious on the ground. With a small giggle Mew floated over to where Ash stood, looking no worse for wear after her latest 'intense' battle.

'Well looks like me might have to start taking on stronger opponents soon,' Ash thought as he looked down at the unconscious Rattata, which looked just like the other fifteen similar unconscious pokemon he had already seen today.

"Great Job Mew, It's only the first day and you're already taking out the wild pokemon like they are nothing." Ash said, rubbing Mew's head affectionately.

"Let's take a small break. We've been training for hours, and I'm sure the remaining wild pokemon will appreciate not getting knocked unconscious." Ash said with a smirk.

"Come on I think I say a lake up a head on our way here yesterday, and we could both use some relaxation right about now." Ash said cheerfully while grabbing Mew into his arms and then walking a short distance farther into to Route 1. Sure enough the small lake came into view, breath taking waterfall and all.

"Wow, this place is perfect." Ash said admiring the lake, his eyes drawn to the small rainbow the waterfall was producing.

"I know isn't a it?" A voice from behind said, causing Ash to spin around quickly, a startled Mew being taken with him as she still sat firmly grasped between his two arms.

"Who are you?" Ash questioned, staring at the young red haired girl leaning against a tree in front of him. A fishing pole sat firmly in her grasp, the line already cast out into the lake.

"Oh the names Misty, what's your name?" The girl asked, as she smiled at the boy in front of her cheerfully.

"Oh my name is Ash, and this is Mew." Ash said a bit nervously as recalled Professor Oak's warning about keeping Mew a secret from others. There were times he really wished he thought things through better before speaking. He could only hope she didn't recognize Mew as a legendary.

"Hm, a Mew. I've never heard of that kind of pokemon before. What is it's type?" Misty questioned, fighting the urge leap up and pet the small pink pokemon that was still held firmly in it's trainers grasp.

"Oh, Mew is psychic type." Ash said, and Mew just to prove his point slowing floated out of Ash's arms into the space between the two of them.

"Hm, well I don't care as much as it isn't a water type, but it is still a cutie." Misty said cheerfully, standing up from her spot on the shore and rubbing Mew's head affectionately.

"Yeah I guess she is." Ash said wistfully with a smile, suddenly realizing just how many other trainers would probably just see Mew as cute never even realizing how truly powerful she was. He could probably use that to his advantage.

"So any way, what are you two doing out here? It looks like you two are just starting out and yet you were coming from Viridian. Most new trainers try to take on the gym challenge right away and yet you seem to be going in the opposite direction." Misty questioned.

"Oh me and Mew are out here to train. We figure it is better to train for the gym challenge then to just dive right in like most trainers do." Ash said, remembering some of the things Professor Oak had told him about the night before.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense, it should also make the gyms easier to beat when you decide to challenge them." Misty said thoughtfully, before returning her attention back to her fishing poll and waiting for a bite.

"Yep that is what I'm hoping will happen. Anyway, me and Mew should probably get going, we still have a lot of training to do." Ash said, turning around to make his leave.

"Wait, if you want I could help you train. I mean I could use the company, and I'm sure some of the water pokemon I catch could be great training for that Mew of yours." Misty said a little shyly, a small blush coming to her face out of embarrassment.

"Well sure, I guess I could train here with you for today. I might as well get some experience with water pokemon and this is the best place in the area to do it." Ash said with a smirk, Mew floating over to take her place on his shoulder.

"Well I hope you enjoy waiting, because I haven't caught anything good all day." Misty said, staring down at her fishing rod sadly.

"No problem, I'm sure Mew and I can train with some of wild pokemon in the area until you get a bite." Ash said, noticing the various Pidgey and Rattata that seemed to be moving around the small lake.

"Well then just be sure come over when I call you. Maybe you are quick about getting here I'll even let you try to capture the first pokemon I catch." Misty said.

"That sounds great, well let's go Mew!" Ash yelled, running off towards one of the many groups of wild pokemon around the lake, Mew trailing behind him happily.

_Somewhere Else on Route 1_

Pikachu sighed tiredly as she stopped to take a break under a tree. It was hard work running from her 'trainer', and even now she could feel the tug of the pokeball her 'trainer' still carried. Pikachu figured that the tug would always be there, but she would just have to do her best to ignore.

An angry squawk brought Pikachu from her thoughts. Moving her head to look above, Pikachu noticed a Spearow glaring down angrily from one of the branches of the tree. Pikachu jumped back, returning the glare back at the Spearow, yellow sparks jumping from each of the pouches on her checks threateningly.

"Pikachu!" She yelled out in anger, before sending out a thunder shock at the Spearow. The electricity connected with a loud crack and Spearow fell from the tree breach to the ground, rendered unconscious from the single attack. It served that Spearow right for yelling at her when she was already in a bad mood. Before Pikachu could celebrate her victory, she noticed all of the angry predatory eyes glaring at her from the various branches around her.

Only one thought crossed Pikachu's mind 'Well shit' before she took off running as quick as he could down Route 1 and the entire colony of angry Spearows launched into the sky after her.

_Near Waterfront: Route 1_

Ash gave a tired sigh as he put the empty potion bottle back in his backpack. Mew's training was going really well, and she was getting a lot stronger, but the training was still taking a toll on her body. It was times like these that he was really glad he at least had the foresight to grab so many potions from Professor Oak before leaving on his journey.

"Well Mew, do you want to go back and see how Misty is doing?" Ash asked, turning back to Mew who was floating by the lake, looking to be brimming with energy.

"Mew!" Mew said happily while floating over to Ash in a tired manner before landing on top of his hat.

'Well I guess she is more tired than I thought, but I suppose that is to be expected after such a long day of training.' Ash thought while softly rubbing Mew's back as she lay on top of his hat.

"Oh, I guess I should check to see how much stronger you've gotten from all the training today." Ash mumbled to himself as he pulled the Pokedex out from his jacket pocket.

"Wow that training really did pay off." Ash said as he stared down at the screen showing Mew's stats. "It says here that you are already level 12, and it looks like you even learned a new move during training." He continued one excitedly.

"Hm, transform, that sure looks like it might come in handy during battle." Ash said as he looked over the moves information in the Pokedex.

'Well I really would like to try out this move right now, but after all the training we just did I think Mew has earned a break.' Ash thought as he placed his pokedex back in his jacket and began to walk back toward the lake.

"Ash come quickly!" A female voice rang out through the trees, holding a bit of fear in it's tone.

'Crap, that doesn't sound good.' Ash thought as he ran off towards the waterfront at a quick pace.

_Waterfront: Route 1_

When Ash arrived at the waterfront he was expecting many things, but what he came upon definitely wasn't one of them. Some things he expected were for Misty to be sitting there with a large water pokemon on her line just waiting for a battle, or even for her to have some other dangerous wild pokemon harassing her.

What he didn't expect was to find her in soaking wet clothes leaning over what looked like a large yellow mouse on the lake's shoreline. As soon as she heard the footsteps Misty quickly turned around to face Ash, a look of fear and worry etched on her face.

"Ash help me with this poor Pikachu." Misty said franticly as she moved the pokemon further inland.

"Wh-what happened?" Ash questioned as he made his way over to Misty and the newly identified Pikachu, Mew still clinging to the top of his hat.

"I don't know, I just saw it burst out of the bushes above the lake, and then it tumbled down the falls right into the water. After that I quickly dived into the lake and I was able to rescue it before it was to late." Misty explained as she examined Pikachu, looking for any serious injuries.

"So, uh, what should we do?" Ash questioned confused as Misty continued her examination of the Pikachu.

"Well you do have some potions right? We can use those to heal it." Misty stated, finally turning away from the Pikachu.

"Oh yeah." Ash said slightly embarrassed as he slipped off his backpack and reached down into it and picked up a potion.

He quickly kneeled down before the prone pokemon, potion in hand. Of course right as he was about to spray the potion Pikachu's eyes snapped open. With a glare at the black haired boy standing above her Pikachu used her tail to knock the potion away from herself.

"Hey come on now, you're hurt this potion will help make you feel better." Ash said with a smile as he once again tried to spray the potion on Pikachu's prone form. The key word here would be tried.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled out weakly as she used her tail to knock the potion bottle right our of Ash's hand.

"Well it looks like this Pikachu doesn't want my help, still I wonder what happened which caused it to distrust humans to such an extent." Ash mused as he watched the Pikachu start to struggle in Misty's arms.

"Come on Ash there has to be something that we can do for it." Misty said with concern as she brought the Pikachu up to her chest.

"Well if it's refusing treatment from us then we will just have to take it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian." Ash said while pointing towards the trail leading back to Viridian City.

"Yeah I'm sure Nurse Joy will know what to do. Let's just head straight there, I can come back for my equipment later." Misty said as she sat up with the still struggling Pikachu in her arms.

"Well lets get going I'm sure we won't-" Ash started only to stop as took a glance at what was behind him.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked as she turned back to look at him.

"Sorry I was just wondering do Spearow usually flock together in such large groups like that?" Ash as he pointed towards the large group of Spearow approaching from the distance.

"No Spearows don't usually flock together like that, something must of agitated them." Misty said as she turned aground to look at the large flock of Spearows as well.

"You don't think?" Ash questioned while looking at the still weakly struggling Pikachu in Misty's arms.

"It's possible, but I don't think we should stick around to find out." Misty said in a slightly panicked voice before turning around and starting to run down the trail towards Viridian.

"Yeah that is probably a good idea." Ash said he to turned around and ran after Misty, Mew still clinging to his hat cover head.

_After 15 minutes of running_

'Okay maybe trying to outrun a large flock of Spearows after a long day of training wasn't such a good idea.' Ash thought as both he and Misty stopped at long the side of the trail. The flock of Spearows seemed to get steadily closer behind them no mater how fast they seemed to run.

"We're never going to get to the Pokemon Center at this rate." Misty muttered, looking at the literal swarm of Spearow.

"Well at least we know they are after this Pikachu. It must of done something to really annoy them if they are still chasing us." Ash said a bit jokingly.

"Ash this is serious, Spearow are known for their short tempers and I'm sure they won't think twice about killing us if they see we are between them and this Pikachu." Misty practically yelled, her eyes betraying how scared she was rapidly becoming.

"So what are you suggesting that we just leave the Pikachu here to die while just run away?" Ash questioned, his voice taking on a slightly hard tone.

"No, of course not. I just don't know what to do right now." Misty said remorsefully as she stared down at the injured Pikachu in her arms.

"Well then I guess we're all out of other options." Ash muttered staring at the flock of Spearows and then turning to Misty. "Misty go on a head with Pikachu, Mew and I will stay behind and try to buy you some time."

"What no Ash I can't let you, that is practically suicide!" Misty yelled, using one of her arms to try and move Ash from his spot on the trail.

"No Misty you already said it yourself, we have no other options." Ash said while gently picking Mew up off of his head.

"But, but." Misty muttered mostly to herself trying to work out some other solution in her head.

"Don't worry about me Misty just get that Pikachu to safety, Mew and I will take care of these guys and come straight to the Pokemon Center." Ash said with a smirk as Mew floated up from his hands and on to his shoulder .

"Mew!" Mew yelled cheerfully but not as energetically as normal.

"Fine Ash, just don't die on me, I only just met you." Misty said sadly as she turned away from him and began running down the trail in earnest leaving Ash and Mew alone to face the Spearow.

"Well Mew this is going to be difficult but lets not give up hope. I know you are really tired from all the training earlier today but you're going to have to pull through until we can defeat these Spearows. We can not let them get the best of us." Ash said with determination as he looked to the steadily darkening sky in front of him.

"Mew." Mew muttered out in agreement as she rubbed her head against her trainers for what she hoped wasn't the last time.

"Yeah our story has just begun, we can't afford to end it here to something lame like a flock of Spearow." Ash said with a smirk, "Now dying to a pack of Dragonite, now that would be the way to go."

Mew could only giggle a bit as she floated out in front of Ash and towards the flock of Spearow. She was surprised she could even stay floating with how tired she felt but she wasn't going to let a little thing like exhaustion stop her.

"Alright Mew we are not going to let them through so they can hurt Misty and that Pikachu!" Ash yelled out to Mew as the Spearow closed in. "Now stop them with Confusion!"

Mew gave a sharp nod before raising her right hand, her body giving off a blue glow. Less then a second afterwards every Spearow at the front of the flock was covered in a similar blue as they were halted mid dive. Some of the Spearow not affected by the Confusion dived into their frozen brethren while others tried to find a way around this new obstacle.

"Now Mew send them all flying!" Ash yelled while throwing his arm out forward.

Mew gave another nod before exerting her will on the Spearow affected by her Confusion attack. With a push of her right arm the Spearows went flying, taking many of their brethren not affected by the Confusion attack but were still trapped behind them, with them. The rest of the Spearow that escaped the attack could only look around in alarm before quickly flying off after the rest of their flock.

Even Ash was a little shocked at the sheer power Mew had used with just one attack. "Wow Mew I was expecting you to take out a few of them with Confusion, but I didn't think you could take nearly all of them with a single attack. I guess that's why they call you a legendary." Ash said with a smile as he walked over to his panting pokemon.

Mew just glanced back at him and gave him a tired smile before her eyes closed and she fell into the blissful realm of sleep. Ash made a quick dive to catch her before she hit the ground.

"You did a good job Mew." Ash said as he got back up and looked down at her sleeping form. "Now return." He said as he took out her pokeball and brought her back inside.

"I'm really proud of you." He whispered done at her pokeball before reattaching it to his necklace.

"Now lets see if I can catch up with Misty and Pikachu." Ash muttered to himself before he took off running down the trail towards Viridian City, rain drops beginning to fall from the dark clouds above.

_Route 1: Close to Viridian City_

Misty leaned against a tree panting, Pikachu lay in her arms in a barely conscious state. She felt horrible for having to abandon Ash and Mew like that, she was supposed to be a Gym Leader damn it and yet she had been helpless during this situation. She felt so stupid for having left most of her gym pokemon in Cerulean City but did need pokemon to run the gym. She was sure if she had all of her pokemon they would of a least stood a chance against the flock of Spearow. Instead she had left a kid she had just met to effectively die just so she could save herself and the Pikachu.

'God and I was so stupid to. I had a bike back at the lake and everything but I completely forgot about it when I saw the flock of Spearow approaching.' Misty mentally scolded herself as she pushed herself off of the tree and walked back over to the trail.

'I've wasted to much time resting, I need to get to the Pokemon Center and fast. I can just hope that Ash will show up there as well.' Misty thought as she turned and began running in the direction of Viridian City. "And on top of that it's pouring out.' She grubbed as an after thought.

She barely made it ten steps before a voice called out to her from behind. "Misty wait up!" Turning around quickly she noticed Ash running towards her at top speed, his clothes, just like hers, were soaked due to the rain.

"Ash you're okay!" Misty yelled out as she waited for him to catch up to her and Pikachu. "Hey were is Mew?" She questioned looking around for the little pink pokemon that seemed to usually reside on one of Ash's shoulders.

"Oh I had to put her back into her pokeball, she was exhausted after she took out most of the Spearow." Ash explained, gesturing to the white pokeball that hung around his neck.

"Well that's a relief." Misty said with a sigh, figuring she should ask later exactly how Mew had pulled off taking out that many Spearow.

"Well then lets head to the Pokemon Center." Ash said in a tired voice as he began to walk towards Viridian. Misty was about to turn to follow him when she caught something moving out of the corner of her eye.

"Well Ash we may have a bit of problem." Misty said as pointed towards the source of the problem.

Ash turned around, noticing the large flock of Spearow Misty was pointing to before muttering the only thing that came to mind. "We are so screwed," and with that he took off running towards Viridian, Misty following close behind with Pikachu in her arms.

_5 minutes later_

Everything had been going smoothly, well as smoothly as things could go when they were being chased by a flock of Spearow, again. But then Misty had slipped on some of the mud that covering the trail due to the rain and just like that she and Pikachu went tumbling down. And now there Ash stood, his arms stretched out trying to protect the fallen duo from the incoming flock of Spearow. He knew it was mostly a futile gesture but he felt at least had to do something.

'Well at least I'll go out in a blaze of glory.' Ash thought as the flock of Spearow continued to get closer and closer and the storm raged above him.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm going to become the greatest Pokemon Master that ever lived. I don't care if I have to take you all down with out any pokemon, I'm not going to allow to harm my friends!" Ash yelled out in what he already know was a futile attempt.

Yet just as the Spearow began to close in on him he felt a small weight on his shoulder. Glancing to his side he noticed Pikachu standing their glaring as the incoming Spearow flock. With a quick glance at Ash Pikachu leapt up into the air off of Ash's shoulder into the space between him and the Spearow

"PI KA CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled out unleashing a powerful thunderbolt and causing the flock of Spearow to scatter. Sadly it wasn't enough as the flock began to fly back into formation readying another dive. Pikachu just gave out a tired sigh as unconscious claimed her as well.

"It's okay, at least you tried Pikachu." Ash said as went over and gently picked Pikachu up off the ground before turning to face the startled Spearow flock.

"So Ash any last words?" Misty asked walking up to him after getting up from her fall.

"Didn't you hear my little speech earlier, those were my last words. Now just get to wait for the Spearows to regroup and then kill us." Ash said with a sad smile as the Spearow seemed to start getting back into formation.

"Oh so you two have given up all hope have you?" A voice asked from behind them, causing Ash and Misty to spin around, Pikachu still resting in Ash's arms.

"Who are you?" Misty questioned as the teen in the red hat walked towards them, seemingly coming from the direction of Viridian.

"The name is Red, and if I'm not mistaken you're Misty the new leader of the Cerulean Gym." Red said looking at the red head before turning to look at Ash and Pikachu. "So this is where my Pikachu went, I was wondering were it ran off to but it looks like it got itself into some trouble if those pissed off Spearow are any clue." Red said in a matter of fact tone while gesturing to the flock of Spearow.

"Hey wait a sec I saw battling that other guy with brown hair a few days ago. You guys were battling just a little ways outside of Pallet Town." Ash said as he remembered the rather fierce battle that he had witnessed the conclusion of.

"Oh you saw that, yeah that was a fight between me and Green. You see me and him go way back to when we were kids. You see the bastard used to always." Red started before some angry squawks cut him off, it would seem the Spearow flock had regrouped.

"Wait just a second here, I'll take care of this." Red said as he walked towards the group of Spearow, one of his pokeballs in his hand.

"Lets go Zapdos!" Red yelled throwing out his pokeball. In a flash of white light the legendary bird of thunder appeared in all it's glory before the flock of Spearow.

"Thunder." Red commanded holding his hand and Zapdos began to glow with electric energy. It released that energy straight into the storm clouds and less then a second after the bolt of lightning made contact with the clouds above hundreds of similar bolts of lighting began to rain down from the sky on the Spearows. The lightning was so intense that both Ash and Misty had to shield their eyes, while Red simply averted his gaze and began to stare at his feet. When the lightning bolts stopped all of the Spearow lay on ground unconscious, Zapdos standing triumphantly before them.

"Good Work Zapdos." Red said as he walked up and began to gently rub Zapdos' head.

"Wow, what type of pokemon is that?" Ash questioned as he looked at the large and definitely powerful bird.

"Oh this is Zapdos. He's the legendary bird of thunder. I caught him on my journey while I was investigating this old abandoned power plant. Imagine my surprise when it shows up to fight me just when I was about to leave." Red said with a smirk as he continued to pet his Zapdos.

"Wow that is so cool." Ash said as he approached the legendary bird with what looked like awe in his eyes.

"Yeah as far as I know Zapdos is the only legendary bird that has allowed itself to be captured. But I've heard rumors that Green captured Moltres on the Victory Road before I showed up but I haven't been able to confirm them and I have no clue where Articuno is hiding." Red said as he went to climb up on Zapdos' back.

"Wow I've never heard of legendary pokemon allowing themselves to be captured." Misty said as she to approached the legendary pokemon.

"Yeah it doesn't happen very often, but it doesn't really harm nature in anyway. The legendary pokemon just travels with it's trainer until the trainer dies or it's trainer releases it. Once either of those happen the legendary pokemon goes back to it's proper place in nature." Red explained as he finished mounting his Zapdos.

"Anyway do you two want a lift back to Viridian City? I'll tell you more about my travels on the way and you two can tell how you found my Pikachu." Red said as he held out a hand to lift them up onto his Zapdos.

"Sure." They replied together before Red helped them up onto Zapdos and they took off towards Viridian City.

_Viridian City Pokemon Center_

Ash could only give out a tired sigh as he climbed down from Red's Zapdos. It had been a really long day and he was just glad to be back at the Pokemon Center, well that and he was just waiting for Red to start grilling him about his Mew.

It really wasn't Misty's fault that she didn't know not to mention Mew when telling the story about how they had come to rescue Pikachu. She really was just oblivious to the fact that Mew was a legendary pokemon as well so he really couldn't fault her. But sadly he was pretty sure that the current Pokemon League Champion was going to want to know why a fresh trainer was walking around with a Mew.

Of course Ash's prediction came true when Red called over to him just as he was about to enter the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Ash can I talk to you for a minute? I'm sure Misty can take Pikachu to Nurse Joy to get treated with out your help." Red said as he motioned Ash to follow him. Giving yet another tired sigh Ash followed after giving a weak wave of farewell to Misty.

Red led the Ash to the ally way besides the Pokemon Center and then sat down with his back against the wall. He motioned for Ash to sit down next to him as he reached into his pocket and took at a familiar if not older model of Pokedex.

"So you're the kid with the Mew huh?" Red more of less stated rather then asked as he flipped to the entry on Mew in his Pokedex.

"Yes I am." Ash said while fingering the white pokeball that rested around his neck.

"Ah, Green and I heard about you from Professor Oak. From what he told use you caught through sheer dumb luck and he was originally going to take it a way from you. Yet he never told us why he changed his mind and let you keep it, he just told use a Mew had been captured by some kid and then asked if I wanted to raise this Pikachu he was having problems with." Red said smiling a bit as he turned to stare at Ash.

"Yeah that's because I decided to run away before Professor Oak could take Mew away from me. I refused to allow someone to take away the first pokemon I had caught with my own two hands." Ash said firmly while refusing to meet Red's gaze.

"Yes I can understand that, but now the question is what should I do now?" Red said while turning his gaze skyward.

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned as he turned to look at Red.

"Well I can't just leave a new trainer with a legendary pokemon defenseless, I just couldn't live with myself if I did that." Red said as he turned to face Ash with a smirk.

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to give you that Pikachu you took to the trouble to rescue for me. I will make me feel a lot better if you both you and that Pikachu are protecting Mew rather than just Mew." Red said as he reached into his pocket taking out Pikachu's pokeball.

"Thank you but what makes you think I can handle Pikachu? I mean you said it has problems obeying people and if it won't obey you why would it obey me?" Ash questioned as he took Pikachu's pokeball from Red.

"Well just call it a gut feeling. I witnessed you little speech while you tried to defend Pikachu and the Misty girl and I think you earned Pikachu's respect. I'm sure it will listen to you a lot better then it would listen to me." Red said with a shrug.

"Oh, you really think so?" Ash asked looking down at Pikachu's pokeball, just now noticing the lightning bolt engraved on it.

"Of course, oh and one more piece of advice, you do know that Mew is a psychic type pokemon right." Red questioned while walking up to Ash.

"Yeah of course I do, the Pokedex Professor Oak gave me told me all about Mew." Ash said while wondering what Red was getting out.

"Well one of the biggest advantages of psychic type pokemon is that fact that they can communicate with their trainer telepathically. If you and Mew can work on this during your training then in battle you can give Mew commands with out even saying a word. Plus it's always nice to be able to understand what your pokemon is actually saying." Red said, remembering some of the conversations he had had with his Alakazam.

"Wow that would be pretty helpful." Ash muttered mostly to himself while fingering Mew's pokeball. "Oh I almost forgot, I have to go get Mew healed."

"Well don't let me keep you waiting." Red said while gesturing to the Pokemon Center's entrance.

"Aren't you going to come inside and see how Pikachu is doing?" Ash asked as he stared at the older teen.

"Nah, I need to head back to the Pokemon League anyway, plus you are Pikachu's trainer now so I really have no place there anymore." Red said, waving his hand in carefree manor.

"You don't even want to say good bye to Misty?" Ash asked.

"No you can tell her good bye for me. Well I'll be see ya." Red said he walked out of the ally way and made his way down the street.

"Yep, hope to see you again soon!" Ash yelled out waving his hand to Red's retreating form before turning around and making his way into the Pokemon Center.

_Pokemon Center_

"Oh hey Ash, where did Red go?" Misty asked as she came up to him, looking behind Ash to see if he was coming through the entrance behind Ash.

"He said he had to get back to the Pokemon League so he already left." Ash said while glancing around the Pokemon Center. He could still see signs of his battle with Team Rocket the night before.

"Well that's strange, why would he leave with out first at least checking up on his Pikachu. For a Pokemon League Champion he doesn't seem like a very caring trainer if you ask me." Misty said a little annoyed that anyone, champion or not, would abandon their pokemon like that.

"Well that's another thing, he kind of gave Pikachu to me." Ash said with a bit of a smile as he held up Pikachu's pokeball in his hand.

"Wow that was actually pretty nice of him, did he say why?" Misty asked while looking at the pokeball in Ash's hand.

"He just said he felt I would train Pikachu a lot better than he could, and he felt that Pikachu would respect me more than him." Ash explained.

"Why would Pikachu respect you more than it would respect him, I mean shouldn't it be the other way around?" Misty questioned, mostly to herself in this case.

"Well he said it had to do with the fact that I was trying to save Pikachu's life, and Pikachu gained respect for me after that or something." Ash said with a shrug while he placed Pikachu's pokeball back in his pocket.

"Well I don't really understand it, I suppose if that's what Red felt was best for Pikachu." Misty said mostly in musing to herself.

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy said from the counter of the Pokemon Center.. "Could the trainer of the Pikachu that was just brought in please come over here?"

"Yes that would be me." Ash said stepping towards the counter.

"Oh Ash good to see you again, well you will be happy to know that your Pikachu should make a full recover and that she will just need to stay here the night." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Oh Pikachu is a girl huh, well that's good to know." Ash said, remembering he had completely forgot the scan any of the pokemon he had seen today with his Pokedex.

"Yes Pikachu is female, but anyway would you like to go see her?" Nurse Joy asked with the smile still on her face.

"Sure, of and Nurse Joy could you heal Mew for me? She is really tired after our long day of training." Ash asked while handing her Mew's pokeball.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said, accepting Mew's pokeball and then leading Ash to the room holding Pikachu while Misty trailed behind the two.

_Pikachu's Room_

"Here she is safe and sound. She is healing up very nicely and she should be at perfect by morning." Nurse Joy said with a small while gesturing to Pikachu lying down on a small bed.

"Now I'll just leave the two of you alone so you can spend some time with her, just call me if you need anything." Nurse Joy said with a smile before she walked out of the room.

"Well Pikachu I'm just happy to know that you are going to be okay." Ash said with a smile as he rubbed Pikachu's head.

"Yeah, we were worried about you Pikachu." Misty said with concern still in her voice.

"Also Pikachu I have something to tell you. Your trainer Red said that I am going to be your trainer starting today, so I was just wondering if you would accept me as your trainer from now on?" Ash questioned, a little bit of his own worry slipping into his voice.

He got his response in form of a tired "Pika" and then the feeling of something clinging to his head. He looked down to see Pikachu rubbing her head against his hand in somewhat loving manor before drifting off to sleep. His hand still remained clutched between her arms.

"Well I would take that as a yes Ash." Misty said sweetly while helping Ash break his hand free from Pikachu.

"Yeah I guess so." Ash said while looking down at Pikachu's sleeping form.

"So I guess we should leave her alone until morning, she looks like she needs her rest." Misty said while turning to walk out of the room.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ash said as he to started to walk out of the room. "So Misty do you know of any good places to eat in Viridian City?"

"Oh yeah, there is this really nice restaurant a couple of blocks down. They have some really great food there." Misty said with a smirk as they headed towards the exit of the Pokemon Center.

"Well that is good to know. Oh and what was that I heard earlier about you being the Gym Leader of Cerulean City?" Ash asked with a similar smirk as they walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Man I was hoping you wouldn't remember that." Misty said as her cheeks lit up slightly with embarrassment.

"Well I didn't, so start spilled." Ash said cheerfully as they continued onward towards the restaurant.

_Four Weeks Later_

Ash gave off a sigh of relief as he leaned against a tree next to the all to familiar lake on Route 1. Mew and Pikachu mirrored his action as they sat down in his lap, all three of them enjoying the shade the tree provided. The training had been long and hard but Ash felt it had really paid off in the end.

Mew was already at level 27 and she really seemed to be coming into her own. Ash had quickly discovered that he could give orders to her mentally, but for some reason she refused to answer him when ever he tried to communicate with her mentally. He sometimes wondered if she just didn't know how to answer him mentally or if she was just being silent with him because she know it annoyed him. He had a strong feeling that it was the later of the two.

Mew was also getting really good at imitating the moves that she saw other pokemon perform. She was still best at using the moves that she learned naturally, but for some reason that he truly didn't understand she had the ability to perform any move another pokemon had preformed as long as she witnessed it once. He guessed it had to do with the fact that she was a Mew but due to how little was currently known about Mew's he couldn't be completely sure.

Where as Mew seemed to be excelling at being a jack of all trades, Pikachu seemed to only be really good at doing one thing, hitting hard and hitting fast. Pikachu's already impressive speed was only enhanced by her new moves like agility and she just kept becoming even more powerful with moves like thunderbolt and body slam. Plus the fact that she was only trailing Mew by 3 levels also helped.

Ash turned his head to look at the red head that was fishing beside him. He still couldn't understand why she had decided to stick around while he trained here along Route 1 for a month. It also still shocked him slightly to know that she herself was a gym leader, considered one of the best trainers in the entire region.

"So Ash you're heading out towards Pewter City tomorrow right?" Misty question while looking over at him from her own spot leaning against a tree.

"Yep, I'm going to see if I can make it through Viridian Forest in a day tomorrow, and then I'm going to rest up for the night and challenge the gym in Pewter. I have a feeling this Brock guy who leads the gym won't know what hit him." Ash said with a laugh.

"Yeah probably not." Misty said laughing a bit along with him.

"So Misty, are you going to return to your gym in Cerulean. You know that will be my next stop after Pewter right?" Ash questioned with a smirk.

"Oh course, and I'll make sure to stop you in your tracks. You're going to need years of training before you can bet me Ash." Misty said in a teasing voice.

"We'll just see about that. I'm going to beat you on my first try." Ash said with a serious if still playful look on his face.

"Oh would like to make a bet on it then?" Misty asked with a good natured smile still plastered on her face.

"Sure that doesn't sound like a problem to me, but what do you think we should bet on?" Ash asked as he continued to lean against the tree while staring out at the lake.

"Well how about this, if you lose your first gym match against me then you have to stay and help out around the gym for a month, but if you win you'll get this." Misty said with a smile while holding out a slip of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Ash asked as he gazed at the strip of paper in Misty's hand.

"This is a ticket to S.S. Ann, it's a luxury cruise ship that leaves from the port in Vermillion City. I have a pair of tickets so I don't see the harm in letting you have one." Misty said rather proudly.

"Oh so you're keeping a ticket for yourself then?" Ash questioned with a smile on his face as he gently rubbed Mew and Pikachu's heads on his lap.

"Well of course, you don't really think I'm going to give up the chance to go on a luxury cruise. Besides I'm sure you'll enjoy this cruise Ash, I hear that there are always a lot of trainers on board who are always looking for a battle." Misty said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah that would be nice. So anyway Misty have you caught another cool today while we were out training?" Ash asked while gesturing to Misty's fishing pole.

"Nope, just a couple of Magikarp which I really don't have any use for." Misty replied with a tired sigh.

"Oh come on Magikarp can be useful, I was just reading in my Pokedex that they evolve into Gyarados and they certainly aren't useless." Ash said with a smirk as he remembered all the nights he had spent just reading pokemon entries on his Pokedex.

"True Ash, but while Gyarados are powerful I've never really like them very much. They've always scared me a bit." Misty admitted to herself why suppressing a shiver.

"But how can you not like Gyarados? They're huge water serpents that can fly around in the sky, what's not to love?" Ash asked as he stared at Misty in confusion.

"Ash, just drop it." Misty snapped as she turned away from him and went back to focusing on her fishing.

"Fine, fine." Ash muttered. There where times when he really couldn't understand Misty, she could be really nice to him one minute only to suddenly be really angry with him the next minute.

"So anyway, do you want to go back to town and get something to eat before it gets dark?" Ash asked as got up from leaning against the tree. He placed Mew on his head while Pikachu took her place at his shoulder.

"Sure, I don't think I'm going to get anymore fishing done today anyway." Misty said in agreement as she reeled in her line and went to get the rest of her fishing equipment. Once she was all packed the two of them began the somewhat long walk to Viridian City, Pikachu still sitting on Ash's shoulder while Mew dozed off on Ash's head.

_The Next Day_

Ash rubbed some sleep from his eyes as Misty and him walked down the road out of Viridian City, Misty held her bike a long side her as they walked. Ash found it strange that as he walked out of the city he realized he was actually really going to miss all of the time he spent here. Yet he was also really excited about the fact that all the training Mew, Pikachu and he had done was going to pay off.

"Well Ash this is where we part ways." Misty said and they came upon the trail leading to Viridian Forest.

"I guess so, see you later Misty." Ash said with a smile and a wave while Misty climbed on her bike.

"Yep so you in Cerulean City Ash!" Misty yelled out with a wave as she began to ride down the trail.

'Well I guess I'm by myself again.' Ash thought to himself as he watched ride off down the trail until she was out of sight. "Lets get going you two." Ash said firmly glancing at both Mew and Pikachu who were resting on his shoulders.

"Wait hold on a minute!" A voice behind them yelled, causing Ash to spin around in the direction of Viridian. He noticed a man in white lab coat running towards them wearing a very bulky looking backpack.

"What is it?" Ash asked while staring at the strange man in front of him who had stopped to catch his breath.

"You're Ash, correct?" The man asked while readjusting his glasses after he had caught his breath.

"Yeah, that's me." Ash replied, still a little confused.

"Well I'm one of Professor Oak's lab assistants and he asked me to deliver something to you before you left on your journey." The lab assistant said while slipping the backpack off and bringing it out in front of him.

"What is it?" Ash asked as the lab assistant opened up the backpack.

"This is a Pokemon egg, and Professor Oak ordered this one special just for you." The lab assistant said while taking the egg out of his backpack and holding it out to Ash.

"Really? Wow I'm going to have to thank Professor Oak big time for this." Ash said as he accepted the egg from the lab assistant. "Do you know what kind of Pokemon is inside?"

"Nope, Professor Oak said he wanted it to be a surprise." The lab assistant replied with a smirk. "Just remember to take good care of it."

"Don't worry, I will." Ash said with a smile as he cradled the pokemon egg.

"Well see you around kid." The lab assistant said as he walked back towards Viridian City.

"See ya, and tell Professor Oak thank you for me!" Ash yelled back with a smile as both Ash and Mew waved a good bye from his shoulders.

"Hm I wonder what type of Pokemon you'll be." Ash muttered as he stared down at the egg in his arms.

"Well then, onwards to Pewter City." Ash said with a smile as he began to walk down the trail towards Viridian, the egg in his arms and his Pokemon on his shoulders. He had no clue what would await him on his journey, but he was going to meet it head on.

End Chapter Three

A/N: Well that took me a while to type didn't it. Anyway it you'll believe it I actually did most of this chapter in one sitting, but it was sitting on my computer barely even started for well over a year.

Well I tried to fit in a lot this chapter, but sadly the majority of the chapter is Ash and Mews first day of training and all of the events that happen during it. I originally wasn't going to have Ash get Pikachu as his second Pokemon but as I got further and further into the scenes it just made sense to me for it to work out that way. Anyway I hope I didn't disappoint to many of you by giving Ash Pikachu, but after I did all of the scenes with the Spearows I really couldn't see it working out any other way.

Also I really enjoyed writing Red and some of the interactions it had with Ash and Misty. Well that and it was fun to have Red just bring out Zapdos and take out most of the Spearows in one attack.

Well anyway read and review if you feel like (I know I don't feel like reviewing most of the time so really don't care that much). Also I hope no one was annoyed by my inclusion of Misty this chapter, but I really wanted to she how I could develop her character if Ash didn't destroy her bike. But don't worry she probably won't be traveling with him but she will probably show up a few more times after Cerulean City as during that month of training they did become pretty good friends.

P.S. Mystery Eggs are fun aren't they?


End file.
